Hayden Jones
|image = |caption = |fullname = |realname = |nicknames = |aliases = |born = ???, Arcadia Bay, |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = American |family = |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |occupation = Student at Blackwell Academy |allies = Nathan Prescott Dana Ward Taylor Christensen |affiliations = Vortex Club member |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = |voiceactor = Don McManus (unconfirmed) |percapactor = }} '''Hayden Jones' is a student attending Blackwell Academy. Biography "Chrysalis" Hayden is a student of Mark Jefferson's photography class and a photographer in practice himself. When Jefferson's class is dismissed, Max Caulfield runs into him in the hall just before entering the girls' bathroom, hanging up posters for the Vortex Club. Outside on campus, Max Caulfield spots Hayden relaxing against a tree with his "Vortex club harem". When Max approaches him Hayden refers to her as "the retro selfie master". The two chat about the Vortex Club. Hayden seems to enjoy being part of it and is proud of his membership. Max questions if Nathan Prescott should be really be representing the Vortex Club; Hayden is quick to defend Nathan and is upset about how everyone views him. Unlike most of the students' opinions of Nathan, Hayden thinks he's alright and fun to hang with. He mentions that Nathan does have some extreme moments but believes everyone does at times. When Max asks what exactly the Vortex Club is Hayden explains that it only seems elitist "if you're not cool enough to get in" and that "it doesn't hurt your resume". Hayden then urges Max to hang out with them some time so she wouldn't be inclined to gossip. Max is skeptical, however, suspecting the invitation is a set-up for a prank. Hayden denies this mentioning that the Vortex Club "isn't that desperate for fun". As the conversation turns to Rachel Amber, Hayden speaks highly of her saying she was a blast when she used to hang out with the club. Max being surprised by this questions if she was in the Vortex Club but Hayden explains that she was even too cool for them. He also mentions that even Victoria Chase respected her even if she didn't act like it. As Max ends the conversation Hayden mentions that he has to "get his chemical on" to study and that they should get her Dana Ward out one night. "Out of Time" When Max returns to school after spending time with Chloe Price, she heads for art class to wait for Mr. Jefferson's photography class to begin. In the classroom, Hayden is taking pictures of Dana Ward for his and Taylor Christensen cameras. When Max tries to speak to him, Hayden dismisses her, telling her that he was busy with Dana right now. Hayden is present with most of the student body when Kate Marsh attempts or succeeds in committing suicide off of the rooftop of the girls dormitory. Hayden, alongside Victoria, Taylor and several other students record the incident as it happens before Max freezes time with her rewind ability. "Chaos Theory" |-|Kate Dies= Following the death of Kate, Hayden is one of a few students who leave a reactionary message on Max's Facebook. His comment is one word, "Ouch". |-|Save Kate= Max is able to talk Kate down from the rooftop of the girls dormitory. Hayden is one of a few students who leave a reactionary message on Max's Facebook to congratulate her for helping Kate. His comment is one word, "Epic". |-|Jefferson Made Her Cry= If Mr. Jefferson is suspended for his involvement in Kate's successful or attempted suicide, a Facebook page supporting Jefferson is set up by his students. Hayden comments on the page, observing, "Anybody notice weird sh**t going around Blackwell this week?". Alternate Timeline When Max prevents Chloe Price's father, William, from dying in a car accident, she changes the timeline of her present. In the new timeline, Hayden is still attending Blackwell Academy and a member of the Vortex Club. He's lying on the ground on his side listening to his friends talk when Max wakes in her new present. "Dark Room" "Polarized" Characteristics Personality Though he is a Vortex Club member, Max Caulfield believes Hayden is the least horrible people she knows is a members of the elitist club. On account of his popularity, Hayden presumably has the leeway to court as many girls as he wants without question and as such is "living the dream". Unlike most, however, Hayden is more than willing to give the actions of Nathan Prescott a pass, mostly because he assumes he's too easy a target to attack within the student populace; additionally, Hayden takes a particular pleasure in seeing Nathan under the influence of the drugs he provides to the students of Blackwell Academy. Trivia :PENDING Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Vortex Club Members